Infection
by Tokoshui
Summary: When the land and it's people are plagued by a mysterious disease it's up to Alucard to find the exiled Belmont and the elusive elemental to restore peace.
1. Chapter 1

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"strongA/N you can also read this story on AO3/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"The white petals of the tree flowers reached out to embrace the sunlight as if it was embracing an old lover, nearly forgotten, the birds sing their mating songs in the leaves that rustle in the spring breeze and squirrels take turns chasing each other stretching their legs after a particularly long winter. Nature was in full bloom, basking in the light and the enteral loop it was doomed to repeat, however for all it's beauty and all it's glory the quaint scene went ignored as Alucard paced in front of the huge single panel window that proudly displayed the scenery as if it was an artist that had personally painted this masterpiece. No, Alucard had too much on his mind to enjoy the follies of new life. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" King Vladimir Tepes had left to investigate multiple complaints from farmers from the west, usually it took a week to journey to the most west of the kingdom and a week to travel back however it had been a month, he should be back by now. Alucard knew there were multiple reason for the journey to be delayed, a horse gone lame, bandits, storms, things that he knows that his father has overcome and dealt with before, but he couldn't help but to think the worst. He liked to think that their kingdom was full of content people, but knew the evilness plagued even the most prosperous of kingdoms. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" He was so caught up in his head that he failed to notice that someone had entered the corridor with him./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "You shouldn't worry yourself like this," Queen Lisa gently says, placing her hand on his shoulder. "he can handle himself and anyway he'll be home any moment." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" Alucard wants to believe his mother, but he has woken in the late night when even the night maids have retired for the night and before the morning chefs awaken to make the most delicate pastries and feed the /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"copious amount of people who resided in the massive castle, in these odd hours where even the wolves sleep, he has seen his mother wonder the corridors as if checking every window looking for his carriage to return. She doesn't know that her son has seen her doubt, seen her worry and he respects her enough to act as if he is unaware of her worrying. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "I should go and find him." An escaping thought which passes his lips and he almost wishes that he could take back the words that make his mother's wrinkles crinkle in worry. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""No, he will be fine." She says in a voice that he has, even in his youth, heard and it nearly startles him to hear so certain and stern. The reality of it is that Lisa can not handle losing both her husband and her son at once, she refuses to let that happen, she is prepared to accept Vladimir's death, but not of her dear, precious baby boy./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "Mother, please. Worst case scenario I met up with him on his way home." He says that, but neither party believes it because if that were the case he would be home already and this conversation would not be taking place. Before Lisa can open her mouth to protest this dangerous proposal a young maiden burst through the room, out of breath and having let the door slam behind her. She does a quick curtesy as she notice both pair of eyes pierce her, as if they were trying to glare her existence away. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "My apologizes ma'am but, the king…he's back, but he's ill." she says, trying not to pant and trying to be composed and dignified, however in the end it doesn't matter as both mother and son rush down the stairs rapidly. Past the intrusive and red maid. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" Lisa gasps when she sees her husband. Mighty King Tepes, laid on a bed in the medical wing of the castle, his face drained of all color, a few locks of hair hung to his skull as best as they could in patches, his royal robes seemed to engulf him almost in his entirety, there were an unnatural blackness that polluted his fingertips and crept up his arms, cracking and splitting the skin. Lisa rushed to her beloved, collapsing next to his bed taking his hand and holding it close to her heart as tears escaped her eyes and dropped down. Alucard stood over his father, shoulders on his mother. All his life his father had been well, never once did he see him ill or even underweight. He stared at him and his eyes that unnaturally bulged from his skull./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "Adrian, listen to me," the voice that came out was rough and light, as if the wind could take his voice, he struggled to talk. "the west, it's completely barren, destroyed, there's a plague upon the land. There's a legend." A coughing fit interrupted what he had to say. "Adrian, you need to find the elemental. It's the only way!" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" Lisa hushed him as another coughing fit took ahold of him. She pulled her back into a loose ponytail as started to bark commands at the nurses../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" Adrain was gently pushed out of the medical wing, there was nothing he could do he didn't have a medical background like his mother and she had plenty of staff to go fetch her things. Instead his carefully made his way to the family library. It broke his heart seeing his father like that, weak and sick, whatever was going on in the west it needed to be dealt with soon. He wondered how many people were inflicted with the same sickness, but instead of going home to a doctor went home to die. A shiver went up his spine. He wondered just how many people were effected by this. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" He scanned the books shelves, he had heard of elementals before but never thought anything about it. Strong creatures, nearly like gods capable of anything. He slid a book out of the bookshelf and started to read through it. If he was going to fulfill his father's request he needed to know as much about these creatures as he could. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" He scanned through what seemed like endless books scanning for any viable piece of information, but the Tepes library was massive and rivaled by none and even the most experience and scholarly cannot resist the lull of sleep when it beckons. That is how Lisa found her son, sprawled on a heavy table with books surrounding him, books that were laying flat and a notebook that couldn't even fit a fraction of all this knowledge that eloped her son. She gently put her hand on his shoulder./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Adrian, it's time to get up now." She said gently, knowing that if he continued to sleep like that he would later complain about his neck later/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""How's dad?" He says, before his eyes even flutter open./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""He's stable for now. I've never seen anything like this, but I will figure it out, don't worry baby."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Alucard looks at all of the books surrounding him, it isn't going to work whatever his mother decides, although he has nothing to really back it up. All the evidence is there. Just in theory./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I'm going to look for the elemental." He hesitates, he's uncertain if this is the path he wants to travel down. He knows he's not going to just go fifty meters from the castle and just so happen to find this elusive elemental. That is naïve./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""No, you are going to stay here and continue your studies."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Mother, whatever is at hand is bigger than us, I need to investigate."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Absolutely not, it's too dangerous."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" It could take years, the country would need a king, especially if his father perished during that time. His mother could lead without a doubt, but he understood her worries /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Our country herself is dying and taking as many citizens as she can with her, it is not only my duty but it is my birthright to fix this." He knew he had taken up a stern voice with his mother that was not typically heard of. She spun on her heel and left Alucard with his books. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" It seems like he was left alone for hours, but in reality he was only left for a short while before Lisa reappeared in front of him. She sat down across her son./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "Summoned to protect, above my interest, above my life and my own." She read from the book she had set down, gently wiping away the thick layer of dust that collected on the top. This had snapped Alucard's head towards his mother. "I cannot stop you from going on this journey I know that once you've made up your mind there's no changing it, but I can tell you about this." She tapped the worn cover of the book. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "Since the beginning of the Tepes dynasty, at the side of every great and successful Tepes was a Belmont. Strong, brave and knowledgeable. Capable of fighting mythical creatures and protecting the crown. The Belmont's have a vast knowledge of the creatures on this earth. Much more than the royal library could ever give to you." She said, speaking softly with a hint of disgust./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "Why have I never heard of the Belmont name if they are such a key asset to us.?" He was confused as to why she was telling him this, especially knowing that she was against the very idea. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Because a couple of generations ago, a Belmont was accused of treason. There were rumors that he wanted to slay King Darius Tepes and take the crown for himself. Due to the loyalist of the Belmont's for so long there was going to be a trial, a change to prove that he was innocent, but before we could bring him to trial he had disappeared without a trace and King Darius was found dead, staked to his bed. Queen Ioana was so heart broken and enraged she publicly ordered the execution of any carrier of the Belmont name. However no one could ever find him, it is rumored that he fled to the kingdom north and seemed refuge with our enemies. Recently we have been able to make peace with them. However the treaty is fragile so tread lightly." She pushed the book towards him. He had heard of King Darius' death, heard that a wild addict had slain his great grandfather while he slept, but never once heard of the Belmont name. She got up from her chair and made her way to him, pushing his long hair out of the way and pressing her lips to his forehead. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" "I love you." She whispered softly. She took her time exiting the library. The /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I love you too." He opened the book, the pages having yellowed due to disuse and age. The first page was a symbol as if two dragons working together to protect a cross in the most dazzling gold he had ever seen. He figured that it was the family crest. Below it read the oath his mother had recited earlier transcribed in Latin. He had never even heard of the Belmont's, but his mother had never lied to him and had no reason to lie now.e took the book that his mother had given him and slid it into his bag as he decided that he had gathered enough information. He had never traveled as far north as he was planning to now. He had heard many gruesome stories of the king there who called himself "Godbrand" and how he ruled and how his people suffered from him. Despite his low approval rating it wasn't a secret that he played a major role in politics and having Godbrand in your arsenal was not a bad thing. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" He stopped in the medical wing, hearing nothing, but the labored breathing of his father, who struggled and hesitated on every breath. The blackened hand had begun to crack as if it was the dried floor of a harsh desert and to turn white. Such a heavy contrast to the black that festered up his arm. The dawning realization that his father might die settling in Alucard's stomach, his father's death didn't mean that others had to suffer was his quiet resolve as he left the medical wing and quickly prepared for the departure of his trip in the north. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;"strongA/N: as always thank you for reading don't be scared to comment. also you can follow me on twitter Wannabe_Author_ for updates and upcoming stories./strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;"Alucard wasn't sure when they had officially passed from one side of the border to the other, as he looked out to the sky that seemed to be in a perpetual state of overcast. It was as if a shawl of depression and unrelenting sorrow wrapped the land even the flowers seemed to be giving up hope of ever blooming. He wasn't sure when they had crossed borders on his long journey, but it was clear. This was Godbrand's territory now. Alucard pulled his cloak more around him as chill snapped at him. It was much to cold to consider it spring. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" He knew how dangerous it was coming to his kingdom, unannounced and with a fresh treaty barley being sent out of the war room. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" The palace rose high in the sky, larger than the Tepes' castle. It was as if it loomed over the entire Royal city. Not as a protected but as a threat. Alucard fathered his journal and books into the messenger bag as they neared the massive monument. He had climbed out of the wagon and was talking to a guard of the castle. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" "I am Prince Adrian /spanspan style="font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;"Fahrenheit Tepes-" /span/p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;" "Is that Alucard!?" He heard a loud booming voice, it was a joyous voice that seemed to break the aesthetic of the somber blanket of the country. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;" "Guard! let him in!" The guard grunted and let him through. The castle on the inside was severely less impressive and lacked a certain personal finesse. The man who had yelled for the window stood above Alucard, tall proud and solid. The vibrant red of his hair made it seemed as if his head was engulfed in fire. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;" " Alucard! Son of King Vladimir!" He says, aggressively hitting the bone Alucard's wing, however he refused to flinch. Before he had left his home nearly a week ago, he had been warned that if he showed any weakness he might as well stay home and let the disease fester. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;" "Godbrand, are you always in this pleasant of a mood?" Alucard asks, he had heard so many horror stories about this man, but other than the looming appearance, there was nothing that screamed dangerous, but he needed to be wary. There was a reason that the treaty took so long and why it was so vital to gain his alliance. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Rubik; color: #0e191a;" "Well, it's not everyday that the Tepes son pays me a visit. You know what they say right? Of you do, your dad said you were a smart lad. When it rains it pours. Come, you must be hungry." He guided him through the castle, bleak walls and boring earth toned portraits of those who came before Godbrand. They soon entered a grand dinning room, the ceiling so high that it might as well have touched the heavens, many windows were on the wall as if it were broadcasting the whole country. Many heads of all sorts of creatures had been stuffed and mounted on the walls where the windows stopped. There were the more traditional animals, bear heads, buck with huge antlers with too many segments to count, and there were zebras and giraffes, lions and tigers. Seeing all these animals, dead and mounted for display like it was some sort of entertainment made Alucard's heart sink. All these majestic animals, he hoped that Godbrand had the common decency to at least make their deaths swift and painless. There was a head that demanded his attention. A giant wolf head, thick white fur and piercing blue marbled eyes that seemed to look into Alucard's very soul. The wolf seemed to almost look as if she would jump out of the wall at anytime./p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;""A very fine beaut that one is, gave me a hell of a time, knew I was following her too. Got my revenge though. If you like what's on display you ought to see the collection I have in my study. That is were my favorites are." He says, puffing his chest with pride. As if hunting nature's creatures where some incredible feat while any idiot who was quiet and quick enough could bag themselves a prize buck./p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" "Quite interesting." He lied, the subject made him a little nauseous to say the least. Whatever Godbrand's original intent was had been seemingly thrown out the window as he began to guide him through the magnificent dining hall and through the wide empty corridors. He thought it was quite interesting to see that the halls were empty every turn they took. He doubted that Godbrand would clean his own home, the man probably wouldn't have heard of soap if it had not been present all his life. The fame to another room, tall and much smaller than the dining room, but the trophies that hung there nearly knocked Alucard back. The decapitations hung, some look human with slight change of teeth or eye color, some were revolting by nature made to be horrifying. The heads of demons. There was one head that drew him, much like the wolf, it was small much that of a woman's with scales scattering her face and black eyes and webbed fins protruding from her head. He had never seen anything as beautifully tragic. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" "That one was a water thingy-nymph I think it's called." He waved his hand around. "Found it in a bayou in the south. Not far from the outskirts of your county actually. Didn't see the fucking thing and I wouldn't have if it weren't for my head of hunt. Fucking bastard of a man, hired him not too long ago and he's already nearly filled my two display areas. Nymphs, vampires, that sorta thing all thought they were fake. Fabricated stories and the such. Fucker comes along and suddenly my study is nearly full." Godbrand says, walking around before sinking in his chair. His bones cracking and sliding into place. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" "I've recently come back from a hunting trip and you are in time for a once in a lifetime experience. One of a kind banquet!"He says leaning forward and his face darkened for just a moment. "I think it is an honorable thing that your father sent you in his place especially when our alliance is so new." /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" Alucard has never heard anything about this banquet before, but than again when would he have especially if his father had every intent of showing up himself. He couldn't let Godbrand know that his father was dealing with an ailment. A sick King was an optune opportunity to strike. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" "If the treaty between our kingdoms are to be prosperous and successful, it must last even when you are long gone. Wouldn't you think so?" He had hoped he had not said the wrong thing. His opinion of him had drastically changed and he know understand why people feared Godbrand. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" Suddenly laughter filled the room, loud and from the stomach. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; color: #0e191a;" "Now here's an heir with a good head attached to him. The banquet is tonight, you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish my home is opened to you." He says, motioning for a Knight who was posted outside the room. He instructed him to show Alucard to the room he would be staying in for the night. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" The halls remained empty as he and the knight passed through, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes all around him. He thought he had caught a glimpse of a maid holding a basket full of white- what he could only presume-sheets and linen, but she was quickly pulled from view and hushed behind a door. It seemed that not only nobles were cautioned to be wary. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" He thanked the night before he entered the room, that was ornately decorated, but it was nothing beautiful. It seemed cramped with colors, paintings and knick knacks. Less of a living space and more of trying to show off his country's riches and talent wether or not he actually had those resources. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" Alucard waited a couple of minutes- having hung his cloak up, before exiting and making his way to the library. He didn't expect much, didn't seem like Godbrand was the type to value the written word. He didn't seem like much if Alucard was being honest with himself. But a small collection was better than none. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" It had taken him awhile to find the library but eventually he was able to find it./p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" He spend more time roaming between the shelves, there were more books than intended, than he did actually sit down and read. However he was able to find a book of nobles and residents of importance, albeit outdated but it would have to do. He cracked open he book and started skimming the pages. It wouldn't give him any information on elementals, but it could give him a lead to where to find the Belmont family. If Alucard even was able to find them would they even be willing to help him, would they even care that Vladimir was dying from an unknown disease? Would they spit in his face and yell at him? Or would they offer a helping hand to regain their position as the right hand of the Tepes dynasty. How deep did their loyal go? /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" He wasn't sure how much time passed until he was interrupted by the first real servant he had seen since arriving. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" "Your highness, the banquet is about to start and your presence is mandatory." Alucard nodded and finished his sentence before stashing his journal and following the servant to the ginormous dining hall that he had been in previously. Although it had felt like such a dining room would be unpractical when it was empty, it felt like there was no room when it was full./p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" "Good to see that you made it in one piece. Here come, sit with me." Godbrand said, leading him to the head of the table through the loud chatter of people. Probably from his own court with very few visitors. It said volumes about the character of their king. As they neared the head of the table he felt his heart drop. On the right hand of the intricate chair made for the king, was a tall man, full bodied and confident with himself, a prominent scar slicing vertically through the right side of his face, stubbles scattered on his jawline and messy brown hair. Rugged and jagged. Beautiful. The type of man that would take your heart, break it and never let you have the pieces back. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" Alucard knew from a young age that women didn't interest him and that he found the male form more aesthetically pleasing, but it never bugged him. Never phased him, it was as natural as having stark blonde hair. God made him as he is and God declared for the Tepes family to rule and if God thought that he would take up men instead of women, well God hadn't made a mistake as far as he was concerned. /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" "Alucard, this is my head of hunt, General of beasts, Trevor Belmont."/p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to the guest who pointed out the earlier. chapters were in code hopefully I fixed it and thank you to those of you who read/follow/favorite **

Alucard could feel his heart stop in his chest for a moment. Who knew that listening to the nonstop chatter of Godbrand would have this outcome, who knew that the Belmont family didn't travel far? Oh the luck!

"Summoned to protect, above my interests, my life and my own. Charmed." The Belmont tensed up as each word passed Alucard's lips. They kept eye contact for a minute, although it felt like forever, challenging one another to back down.  
"Come sit! You are in for a real delicacy!" Godbrand says, interrupting and pulling him to his seat.  
Alucard was about to say something when everyone got settled into their seats. The chatter have toned done. A proud man, stout and fat dressed in white came out. Maids started pouring out the sides making sure that every guest had a plate and that the spread of sides were perfectly placed. There were things that he recognize, sweet potatoes, carrots, turnips, but there were also things that he didn't recognize, things that were steamed, boiled and pickled. People started filling their plates with these delights, Godbrand left his plate empty and kept staring at the huge double doors that lead into the kitchen. The man stood to the side when the maids were done with their meticulous tasks. Drool started trickling down the corners of the king's mouth. It took all the maids, all the cooks and all the servants, the door started opening slowly, the pace was slow and every face of everyone who was lesser than noble had a painted terrified face. The main cook disappeared as the royals watched a giant slab of wood with a mountain of meat creep to the huge table. Alucard has never seen such a monstrous amount of meat, with this alone he could feed his kingdom twice over. It was gently placed down, as gently as a couple of tons plate of meat could be put down. The chef reappeared with an apprentice with a much smaller but still huge serving plate. It had a head similar to that of a horse, but reptilian with brilliant red scales and glazed over green eyes.  
"Esteemed guests!" Despite the mountain of meat and overcrowded dining hall Godbrand's voice still carried and echoed through the room. "You have the rare pleasure before you as I present the meat of a dragon! For you tasting pleasure. If it had not been for the keen Belmont eye I wouldn't have noticed a dragon and I would have never slain the dormant threat and provided you with such an exotic meal." Alucard's stomach dropped and suddenly his appetite was gone as he watched everyone grab and rip meat. The scene was truly barbaric as more hands than knives pulled at the carcass, everyone paranoid and desperate to taste an animals that has long been feared and not easy to hunt. A majestic animal didn't need to be on a plate.  
"Godbrand thank you for such an amazing meal, however I must excuse myself for I am not feeling very myself." He says, but Godbrand is too indulged in his victory to even think about caring . Although he is mortified and queasy, he had come here because his people are in trouble and he needs help. He gently touched Belmont's shoulder and deliberately slid them across to his other shoulder as he moved out of the room.  
He hoped the he would take the hint. Alucard would hate to make a scene and if Godbrand was as so quick to kill such an animal. There's no telling what he could intend to do to an elemental. Alucard wasn't going to take that chance. Soon enough he was in the hall with the 'general of the hunt' hot on his heels. He lead them until they were clear away from the busy dining hall.  
"I am Prince Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes and I am summoning you-"  
"I'm going to stop you right there Tepes." Belmont says, cutting him off. "You can't summon me for shit. Refuge. Exiled. Prosecuted. There's nothing you want from me and nothing I can do for you so piss off!"  
"You don't understand. This is bigger than you or me."  
"Oh that's rich, a Tepes thinking that-"  
"Can you get your head out of your ass for just one second and listen!" Alucard says, taking a breath and regaining his composition. "The land is rotting and it's taking people with it. It's spreading at an enormous rate soon it will come here and engulf the world. I know you don't care about me or my people but you live on this land too."  
"And what is it you want me to do? Ask the disease to politely fuck off? You out of luck actually you are out of your mind."  
"No, an elemental is the cause the Tepes family needs your help, the world needs your help." He had imagined many times how this meeting would play out, once even imagined that he would try and kill him. But he could never prepared for how self centered and stubborn he would be.  
"Fine, but I will have your head on a platter if I end up in a jail cell."  
"Good, we will leave tomorrow." The Belmont stomped off in an obviously worsened mood. Alucard didn't care. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off of his back, he had help now even if that help didn't want to be helpful.  
Alucard rejoined Godbrand in the dining hall. If nothing else for appearances.  
There was a hard knock that echoed through the room that Alucard had been provided. It was still dark the sun yet to make any signs of her appearance.  
He crept to the door- curious of who would bother him at this hour he pressed his ear to the door.  
"Listen, asswipe." The low voice of Trevor said barely audible. "Let me in." He demanded and Alucard rolled his eyes. He opened the door only a crack and moved as Trevor entered, closing the door in a way that you couldn't even hear the click of metal on metal.  
"What is the business of this?" He demanded, barely decent in his sleepwear.  
"We need to leave immediately." Trevor started what looked like wonder around the guest room.  
"Do what you need to do to be ready."  
"And why would we leave earlier than the morning."  
"If you are going to fight me on everything this trip is going to be more tortuous than expected."  
Alucard opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He needed to trust Trevor a lot more than he did. He hurriedly got dressed and his essentials together. Meanwhile Trevor had gotten together every piece of fabric he could, quilts, curtains, sheets trying it end to end and securing it to the bed. They were sneaking out. Alucard realized that this meant none of the servants- none of his guards no one he had ordered to accompany him would even know what to do.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Almost." He took a quill on the writing desk and a sheet of paper and quickly scrawled something, giving it a signature and pining it to the door, Reading it to make sure that his orders were clear. He made his way to the window where Trevor was waiting for him. Trevor threw the rope over window's ledge and began the descent down the 3rd floor of the stronghold. Fear threatened to seize Alucard's heart, the feeling was becoming alarmingly familiar, but it was getting easier and easier to seat the feeling away.  
He grabbed the fabric and said a quick prayer as he jumped letting the fabric slide betwixt his fingers.  
He couldn't believe he was doing this, sneaking out of bedroom by sheets and curtains, the wind thrashing his blond hair about, the thrill of gravity taking over. It wasn't something he had ever pictured himself doing and he couldn't even imagine himself liking the idea, but he was enjoying himself. That is until he got to the bottom, fortunately Trevor was there to catch him upon impact.  
Trevor led the way, concealing them and waiting for the patrols to stop by, it was obvious that he didn't want them seen by anyone. He wondered by they were doing this- sneaking around like some reckless kids that didn't know any better.  
"Are you going to tell me?" Alucard asked when they were a distance away from the stronghold. While Trevor was right, that the only way that they would be able to restore peace to the land was if they worked together, Alucard still felt that it was his right to know why they left in the middle of the night with bare essentials and not a another soul.  
"Tell ya what?"  
"Why we left so early." "Just trust me okay."  
"And why should I?"  
"Because I haven't given you a reason not to." "But you also haven't given me a reason to." "This is a favor you asked of me, we can turn our asses back around if you prefer." Alucard rolled his eyes at that. He could tell already that his ancestors picked a lively family as bodyguards. It also made more sense how this Tepes/ Belmont situation came to be.


End file.
